1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium storing a printer driver, a printing controlling method of the printer driver, a printing device, and a computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave, the printer driver being for generating, based on printing target data, printing data and sending to the printing device, more particularly relates to the recording medium storing the printer driver, the printing controlling method of the printer driver, the printing device, and the computer data signal embodied in the carrier wave, the printer driver being for generating printing data by converting a font type of a character or an emphasized character used in the printing target data.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an N-up function (combination printing function) that collectively prints contents of N pages into one page has been known. Through this function, saving sheets of paper can be achieved. Additionally, recognizability of printed materials can be improved because of increase of volume of information per page.
Using this function, generally, it is possible to combine into 2 up to 16 up. However, when the N-up is performed at user's desirable reduction rate, there is a possibility that the character cannot be recognized since the size of the character in the printed material becomes too small. In this case, since reprinting is necessary, useless printed materials are increased rather than saving of printing sheets can be achieved.